warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Willy Wonka
fade in to a shot of a chocolate liquid mixing, as "DAVID L. WOLPER Presents" appears, before it changes to the film's logo. More shots of how chocolate products are made as the film stars' names appear one-by-one, then the rest of the opening credits. The last shot focuses on the large rows and columns of the Wonka Bars as "Directed by MEL STUART" appears. The screen fades out. "The Candy Man" fade in to a local European village where its clock tower strikes its bell. Several schoolchildren excitedly run from the school. As the camera pans, it shows them running to the candy shop. Inside, they are all yelling for a chocolate. :Bill: All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be? A triple cream cup for Christopher . . . A Squelchy Snorter for Otis . . . A Sizzler for June Marie . . . And listen! Wonka's got a new one today. :Kids: What is it? :Bill: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar. :Winklemann: mispronouncing Scrumbibilyunctious Bar? How does he do it? :Bill: My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims? :Winklemann: No. :Bill: Or a bird how it flies? :Winklemann: No. :Bill: No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy man, you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer. singing Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew. Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two. The candy man, the candy man can. The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh. Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry–lemon pie. :Kids: The candyman? :Bill: The candyman. The candyman can The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes. Satisfying and delicious. Talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes. shots show the kids eating various candy products Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a deam. Seperate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The candyman... :Kids: Willy Wonka can. :Bill: The candyman can cause he mixes it with love... And makes the world taste good... And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should. young boy with blonde hair named Charlie has been watching through the window. He sadly walks away, toward Mr. Jopeck's newsstand. :Charlie: Hi, Mr. Jopeck. :Mr. Jopeck: Ah, come along, Charlie; you're late. :Charlie: It's payday, Mr. Jopeck. :Mr. Jopeck: You're right. pays Charlie a fair amount of money, before handing him the papers. There you are. :Charlie: Thanks. :Mr. Jopeck: Say hello to your Grandpa Joe. :Charlie: Okay. runs down the streets, passing newspapers to the houses, apartments and even in yards where one of them lands in a woman's basket. Charlie continues with his job Nobody in, Nobody Out that evening, Charlie comes across the gates of Wonka's factory; they has remained shut to the public. The factory still runs with smoke coming from the chimney and neon signs light up. A voice startles Charlie from behind. :Tinker: Up the airy mountain Down the rushing glen We dare not go a-hunting For fear of little men. You see: Nobody ever goes in, points to the factory where Charlie takes another look at, before turning back to the Tinker. . . . and nobody ever comes out! then walks away, bringing his equipment he has brought with him. Charlie watches him walking away before running back to his house. the Buckets residence, Grandpa George (who is asleep), Grandma Georgina, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine are bed-ridden with Mrs. Bucket serving them to make them comfortable. :Grandma Josephine: Charlie's late. :Grandpa Joe: He works too hard for a little boy. He should have some time to play. :Mrs. Bucket: Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of work to keep this family going. :Grandma Josephine: If only his father were alive. :Grandpa Joe: Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get out of this bed and help him. :Mrs. Bucket: Dad, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor. :Grandpa Joe: Well . . . maybe if the floor wasn't so cold. arrives back at the house. :Charlie: Hi, everybody! :Grandpa Joe: Wake up! :Grandma Josephine: Wake up! :Grandpa Joe: Wake up; Charlie's home! :Charlie: Grandpa George. kisses him. Grandma Georgina. her. Grandma Josephine. her. Grandpa Joe. him. Looks at Joe's bowl of cabbage water. Is this your supper, Grandpa? :Grandpa Joe: Well, it's yours too, Charlie. :Charlie: I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough! :Grandma Georgina: Charlie! :Grandma Josephine: It's all we have. :Grandpa Joe: What are you saying? :Charlie: How about this? a loaf of bread that he bought. :Mrs. Bucket: Charlie, where'd you get that? :Grandpa Joe: What difference does it make where he got it? Point is: he got it. :Charlie: It's my first payday. :Mrs. Bucket: Good for you, Charlie. We'll have a real banquet. :Charlie: Mom . . .? Here's what's left. You keep it. Except for this. From now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco. :Grandpa Joe: No one's going to pay for it, Charlie. I'm giving it up. :Mrs. Bucket: Come on, Dad, it's only one pipe a day. :Grandpa Joe: When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've no right buying tobacco. :Charlie: Go on, Grandpa. Please take it. that night, when Mrs. Bucket is asleep, Charlie is explaining to Grandpa Joe about the Tinker. :Charlie: After I finished my paper route, I was in front of Wonka's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." :Grandpa Joe: And right he was, Charlie. Not since the tragic day that Willy Wonka locked it. :Charlie: Why'd he lock it? :Grandpa Joe: Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies--dressed as workers!--to steal Mr. Wonka's secret recipes. Especially Slugworth . . . oh, that Slugworth, he was the worst! Finally Mr. Wonka shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Slugworth, could steal them. :Charlie: But Grandpa, someone must be helping Mr. Wonka work the factory. :Grandpa Joe: Thousands must be helping him. :Charlie: But who? Who are they? :Grandpa Joe: That is the biggest mystery of them all. Poof! to Chemistry Class Wonkamania! #1: Augustus Gloop #2: Veruca Salt Does Not Compute #3: Violet Beauregarde But I Am Different./"Cheer Up, Charlie" #4: Mike Teevee./14 #5 Makes Headlines A Coin for Candy/Good Fortune Sinister Messenger/Charlie's Choice/"(I've Got a) Golden Ticket" The Big Day/A Wonka Welcome Surprise and Fine Print "Pure Imagination" Oompa-Loompa Lore Taking the Plunge/"Oompa Loompa, Doompa-Dee-Do #1" The Wonkatania Long Way There/"The Wondrous Boat Ride/The Rowing Song" The Inventing Room Everlasting Gobstoppers Gum-Chewing Evils/"Oompa Loompa, Doompa-Dee-Do #2" Tasty Walls Fizzy-Lifting Drinks "I Want It Now!" "Oompa Loompa, Doompa-Dee-Do #3" The Wonkamobile Wonkavision "Oompa Loompa, Doompa-Dee-Do #4" Good Day Sir!/Passing the Test The Wonkavator Happily Ever After Category:Uncomplete Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Warner Bros. Film Transcripts